Forbidden Lover
by DaughterofGreenwood
Summary: What really happened when Light was locked up and on 24hour surveillance. Note : I'm using 'Raito' instead of 'Light'. Enjoy


Ryuuga...Ryuzaki...L...He had so many names for himself. Sadly, I never knew his real one. He's all I can think about. Here, in this cell. He thinks I'm Kira. I had thought so, too. But, I'm not. I'm sure of it. Now I just wait for his weekly visit. He comes down on Fridays. Sometimes Saturdays. He told me this is when he shuts the surveillance tapes off. If the things we did were caught on video, L would be ruined. The task force wouldn't listen to him ever again. The door at the end of the hall opens. It's him, I can feel it. My cell slides open and he steps in, eyes to the ground. I hold my breath as he takes one in.  
>"The cameras are shut off and everyone is gone," he says. He kneels beside me, not looking at me yet. We play games down here. I get to be Kira and he punishes me for my crimes. If I was really Kira and that was my sentence, I'd turn myself in.<br>"Ryuzaki..." My voice comes out in barely a whisper. I wish he wouldn't be so reserved.  
>"Raito..." His voice makes my body tense up. I don't want to wait any longer. No. I can't wait any longer. My hands which are bound behind my back become free and I wrap my arms around L's neck. I breath in his scent and run my fingers through his soft, jet black hair. I hear the gasp escape his lips.<br>"Did I startle you?" I ask into his neck. A soft chuckle rumbles his chest.  
>"No." I smile. It's really too bad we can't be together like this all the time.<br>"We should get started," I say, giving the pale skin of his neck a kiss, "I can't wait much longer, Ryuzaki." He knew I needed him when he first walked in here. I don't remember how this started happening. I suppose that he just came in here and told me he wanted me. With my arms restrained and my mouth gagged, he probably showed me. And, of course, I didn't mind in the end. I've grown rather fond of our little meetings. And every time he'd leave, it got harder and harder for me to let him.  
>His lips brushed against mine, making me shiver. I leaned forward, pressing my hungry lips against his, which were so warm. They were always warm. "Ryuzaki...I can't wait much longer."<br>"I know, Raito. I know. You've said it twice now." My hands reached for the button of his pants. I unbuttoned it quickly, my hands shaking and my fingers cold. His hands caressed my cheeks, which turned a warm red at his touch. At first, the kiss was gentle and loving. But, it turned fierce and hungry. I could feel myself melting like I always did when he kissed me. Kiss after kiss sent me spiraling up to a heavenly state. His kisses felt like heaven. His hands wandered up my back, leaving goosebumps which then burned with a fiery heat. His touch made me freeze and burn. I could hardly breath when he pulled away. My mouth was hot and I longed to have his lips against mine again.  
>As if he read my mind, our lips locked together once more. His tongue parted my lips and explored my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan that came next. I knew he was turned on by it. I could feel it. And quite literally. The tension in his pants wasn't as extreme as mine. He pulled away again, a string of saliva binding us together for a second or two. He placed a hand at the waist of my pants almost hesitantly. Before I knew what he was doing, he attacked my neck with soft kisses at first, but then little nips and bite. I moaned again, louder this time. His hand ventured into my pants, grabbing hold of my dick. He began to stroke it, slowly at first as he continued licking and sucking on my neck. I'm sure I'd have hickeys; I usually did. My chest was heaving as he stroked my length at a faster pace.<br>"Ahhh...Ryuzaki...Ahh..." He smiled.  
>"Do you like that, Raito?" I moaned in response. He then wrapped his fingers around my cock and moved his hand up and down my length. I was so close to coming when he stopped. My face was a bright red as he pulled his hand out of my pants. A bit of pre-ejaculant was on his finger tips. I watched him lick it off. With a smirk on his face, he pulled my pants and boxer briefs off all the way. The floor was cold against my heated flesh. Ryuzaki kissed my lips as he pulled his pants down just enough. With my legs spread apart, he pushed into me. A small tear escaped and rolled to the side of my face. He placed a hand on the ground as he began thrusting into me. I cried out, my moans filling the room. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as he thrust into me harder and harder. I couldn't hear anything except my breath and his. My knees were pulled to my chest as he continued. I could feel him everywhere.<br>My whole body was on fire as I moaned again and again. I cried out when he hit my prostate the first time. When he hit it the second time, I was finished. The wave of burning heat rippled through me as I came. I nearly screamed, his name rolling off my tongue as I ascended into ecstasy. Within just a few seconds of my climax, he came as well, spilling into me. My tensed muscles relaxed and he pulled out. My chest rose and fell quickly and my heart raced.  
>"Ryuzaki..." I whispered. He leaned over, giving my lips a gently kiss. He pulled his pants up and as I sat in the cell, he went out and returned with some towels and disinfectant. We cleaned the floor and my body. As I pulled on my pants, I asked, "Ryuzaki, will you be back tomorrow?" He smiled.<br>"If I spoil you anymore, you won't last a day without me, Raito." I frowned and he leaned down to kiss my lips once more. I grabbed his hand, holding it firmly. He grabbed the hand cuffs, which he had thrown onto the bed earlier, and cuffed my hands together. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," Ryuzaki said as he locked my cell up once more.  
>"I love you," I called out. He smiled again.<br>"I love you, too, Raito."

END/Forbidden Lover 


End file.
